


Bad Ideas

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Despite her misgivings, Brandish goes along with one of Dimaria's ideas.
Relationships: Brandish Myuu/Dimaria Yesta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bad Ideas

“All bad ideas begin with you and end with me,” Brandish drawled as she followed Dimaria through the corridors of the Spriggan Palace.

The comment seemed to mildly offend her warrior companion. “What about this is a bad idea?” she countered. “You were completely on board with the plan a minute ago. What changed in so little time?”

Brandish sighed. “I remembered that it was you that had the idea.” She had been temporarily overcome by her intense, all-consuming desire for sweet things. But Dimaria’s plans (outside of combat) had the tendency to backfire, and backfire spectacularly.

“Come one, don’t be such a sourpuss,” Dimaria chided her companion. “You want those sweets - don’t deny it.” She shrugged lightly. “What Invel doesn’t know won’t...”

“Won’t... what, precisely?” a cool voice stated beside them.

Dimaria jolted, her feet stopping in place as she slowly turned to look at Invel as he approached from a side corridor. “Rotten luck,” she grumbled.

Brandish laid a consoling hand on Dimaria’s shoulder. “Good luck,” she said, before proceeding to the kitchens anyway, leaving Dimaria firmly in Invel’s clutches.

“What were you two planning?” Invel inquired, narrowing his eyes. He glanced briefly at Brandish’s departing form, but it swiftly returned to Dimaria. “I assume that you’re the mastermind.” He regarded her for a moment.. “Given Brandish’s willing cooperation with it, I’m guessing it involves the sweets in the kitchens. The ones to be given to visiting dignitaries this afternoon.”

Dimaria flinched.

“And I’m guessing to get around the cooks, you were going to use Age Seal.”

Cold sweat broke out on Dimaria’s face. “Er... no?” she offered.

“Dimaria...” he growled, his eye beginning to twitch. “I didn’t think I needed to explain why food meant for visitors should be left alone, but here we are.”

She shrugged slightly. “I know you intend to lecture me,” she stated, pointing down the hallway, “but if you don’t hurry, all of them will disappear down Brandish’s gullet anyway.”

Horror stole across Invel’s face as he realized the truth in her words. “I’m not finished with you,” he snapped, before turning away and sprinting down the hallway after Brandish.

Dimaria stuck her tongue out at his back. Oh well. Bringing along Brandish had worked out in her favor, even if it did make Brandish’s prediction of trouble come true. Now that Invel was sufficiently distracted, she could steal all she wanted without being noticed.

Maybe she’d even share a few with Brandish, as a thank you.


End file.
